


The Adventures of Whipped Cream

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: A lot of Whipped Cream, Fluff, Fluffy Whipped Cream, Harrison started it, Kisses, M/M, More Whipped Cream, Spray Whipped cream, Tom Holland has a new obsession, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: A lot of Hollerfield/Osterland one shots based on whipped cream.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Adventures of Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



> For @Marvels_blue_phoenix, we both have an obsession with Tom, Haz and whipped cream, so why not put it all together! 
> 
> #insidejokes #whippedcreamobsession. 
> 
> Follow my Instagram @hollerfield_osterland or if you want to message me too.

There was a lot of giggling coming from Tom’s room and if anyone were to open up the door, this is what they’d find. 

Tom was spoon feeding his boyfriend Tiramisu, and Harrison was trying to keep a straight face as Tom read through his lines again. 

“Ok so, I need to like deepen my voice and go “How could you say that! You have no idea!” Tom started, 

And Harrison burst out laughing. 

“Hazzz, you’re not helping” Tom complained, taking a bite of the coffee dessert for himself. 

“Can we just not do this today?” Harrison said. 

“What do you wanna do then?” Tom asked, setting his script aside. 

“I’ve got an idea, come into the kitchen with me” Harrison said. 

Tom sighed and got up, following his boyfriend. When Tom arrived in the kitchen, he found Harrison searching for something in the cupboard. 

“Babe what are you looking for?” Tom asked. 

“Uh found it” Harrison said, pulling out a can. 

“Whipped cream?” Tom asked. 

“Open your mouth” Harrison said, and Tom obeyed, confused. 

Harrison popped the top off the whipped cream and squirted it into Tom’s mouth. 

Tom swallowed it and looked even more confused. 

“So you stopped me from working just to do that with the whipped cream” Tom asked. 

“Oh darling, there’s plenty of things you can do with whipped cream” Harrison replied seductively. Tom had to admit, it was kind of a turn on, the next part would be even more of a turn on. 

Harrison gently pushed Tom’s neck to one side, squirting whipped cream on Tom’s neck. 

“Hazza, it’s gonna slide off and into my shirt” Tom complained but he shut up immediately, when he felt something warm connect with his neck. It slid down and then Tom realised it was Harrison’s tongue, licking all the whipped cream off his neck. 

“I can taste your after shave” Harrison said, after he’d licked in off. Tom was too in shock to say anything and he shivered as he remembered the feeling. 

“Your turn” Harrison said, surprised when Tom snatched the whipped cream from him. 

He shot some out onto Harrison’s neck and moved forward, licking it off him. Harrison shivered which only encouraged Tom to take it further. Tom began leaving soft, small kisses up and down Harrison’s neck. Harrison let out a heavy breath as he inhaled and exhaled sharply. 

“Tom, please don’t leave marks on my neck, explaining to Paddy about how I accidentally burnt my neck with the kitchen tongs was exhausting….” Harrison managed but he was cut off when Tom moved lower down to his collar bone. 

“Stop, it’s my turn” Harrison said, nudging Tom off his neck. Tom pulled a pouty face and Harrison giggled, putting more whipped cream on the other side of Tom’s neck and moving to kiss it all off. 

“Hazza, that tickles….” Tom whined softly, but he was cut off, when Harrison moved to kiss him, their lips locking into place. Tom could taste himself, the whipped cream and Harrison in the kiss and he loved all of it. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else” Tom whispered, giving Harrison a few moments to breath and nod.


End file.
